Mystic and Warrior
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Derek Morgan comes to Angel Grove and meets a couple of Power Rangers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or Criminal Minds. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do this for the love of the shows. Rated M for mature. Violence and course language and sexual scenes. If I don't do use of Magyck right please I mean no offense. Any songs I will list. Alternate Reality.

Mystic and Warrior:

She'd been visiting the other Rangers on vacation it was Thanksgiving, and she'd been invited on threat Kat coming down and smiting her with dirty pool Pink Ranger looks. She sighed. She had reluctantly agreed and her boss asked her to stay for another job too. She sighed again and was pinned down for another dinner with the Chief and his wife and Tommy, he was still living at home, even though it was mighty uncomfortable considering the fact that his Dad knew he was the Evil Green Ranger. Sarra still cursed over that and told Tommy, "If you ever want to get out from under your mum and dad let me know I can arrange for your stuff to move to my house in Angel Grove." He smiled.

"Thanks Silver." She smiled. "Anytime." Even though most of the Zeo Crystals had been returned to their hiding place in the world, she had hers, still as it was a part of her, keeping her alive so that she could use her powers still. Her Silver Zeo Eagle Zord was still there, too. She hid out behind the Command Centre; at the moment. There was a hanger bay attached to the Command Centre. Tommy didn't seem to mind and she could be mind called from anywhere.

She was hanging out, having a quiet moment with Tommy before they hooked up with the other Rangers. Sarra closed her eyes. He looked at her. "Silver?" She smiled. "Just fine Red." He chortled. "I think you were always meant to get that colour." She said. He smiled. "What Fearless Leader?" She asked. He smiled.

"Still uncomfortable?" he nodded. "Never figured me for Leader type." She smiled. "Me either young un." She said and smiled. Then she looked over and saw something in the distance in the Park. "O...to me." She said and he caught up to her just behind her and she stopped as she got to the thing in the middle of the Park. There was a young man, just slightly older than Tommy, younger than her, laying on the ground and beaten and bleeding and pain arched his back. She cursed. "This isn't Ranger related." She said softly. Tommy shook his head. "The Power isn't glowing anywhere near him." He said. Sarra sighed, rolled her neck and cursed and then frisked the young man for his wallet or ID. She found an ID. "SSA Derek Morgan FBI Quantico. CRAP!" She muttered. He smiled. "What is it Sarra?" he asked.

"He's FBI Tommy Quantico, Profiler." Tommy cursed. "Awe man what could be so important that a Profiler would come to the city?" She shrugged her shoulders, and then checked his pulse. It was steady and strong and she checked his breathing, and it was steady. "Thank Goddess its only a concussion." She muttered. She checked him over and noticed some fist bruising, around his ribs and she cursed as she noticed also that there was a long cut to his torso. "Tommy, call the ambulance." She said. He nodded. Minutes later, the chief and the ambulance arrived and Sarra explained and Tommy confrmed and then they were let go. Sarra smiled as she went to the hospital, with Tommy on her heels. They wanted to make sure he was okay. She'd been dressed in her classic grey pants grey shirt, red leather jacket. Her hair was bound as it usually was by pony tail o's and pins. She wore her moonstone earrings and had her rings and her watch on and her necklace with her three wedding rings on her neck.

Tommy went and got something from the cafeteria, a couple of cups of coffee, and made sure Sarra had some extra things to eat she looked wiped out. She smiled. "Thanks Tommy." she said as he watched her eat and she ate and felt so much better. Then she noticed the young man, Derek wake up. She got Tommy to find his doctor.

"SSA Morgan, its okay. Your safe." She said as he woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Angel Grove." Her answer made him smile. "Why are you in Angel Grove young man?" He smiled.

"Not going to tell you unless you tell me who you are." He replied and she smiled.

"Fair enough, Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." She said and showed him her badge and picture as he gained his focus.

"Chasing Unsub." He muttered.

"Didn't realize there was a killer on the loose." She said.

"Not here...in Texas and then was teleported...I think, transported differently, made me sick to my stomach...ohh." She smiled.

"I hear that teleportation can do that to a person. Your doctor is coming up, soon." he recognized her as that silver energy that was calming and her voice and soul soothed his wounded spirit. He noticed her get up, and he grabbed her hand. "Please..don't leave." Sarra smiled. "Just steppin' outta the room so that you can get checked over." She said.

Sarra sighed as she did leave him her heart was wounded for him. She looked as Tommy came to her side. "You okay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "Aye." "He's not wanting me to leave him here by himself. He's in trouble." Tommy sighed. "Okay. I'll tell Kat it wasn't your fault." Sarra smiled. "Maybe in the next couple of days, I'm here for about a month anyway, I had some time coming and I am not needed anywhere just yet." She said, softly and he smiled and pulled her in for a hug, and she was so surprised as he kissed her forhead.

"Tommy..." She muttered, as she blushed. He smiled.

"You care, Silver. That's not a bad thing." Sarra smiled. She touched his face.

"You have my key if you need it laddie, use it?" He chortled.

"Thanks babe." She blushed as his voice got quiet all of a sudden. He kissed her hand. She drew away before it got more serious than that. She smiled as she felt his smile as he left her and she went into the stairwell nearest to Derek's room for a minute and leaned against the wall and cried. "No..no.." "I can't." She said. She felt lost.

She shook til she could control herself. She had work to do. She went back to Derek's room and found his doctor who told him he'd gotten beaten up, pretty badly by something unusual. Sarra raised her dark eyebrow. She muttered curses and looked at the young kid. She smiled, softly. "He'll be released tomorrow." Sarra nodded. "Good to know, sir." She said. She looked at the young SSA agent and swiped his cellphone that was on the table next to him.

Derek Morgan was still asleep thank god, and she just went just outside to use his cell. He scrolled down the names on his phone. "Garcia, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, Hotch," And the Hotch was signaled as a big wig. She phoned the Hotch on the young man's cell. She waited for an answer. "This is Hotchner." He said. Sarra smiled. "SSA Hotchner? This is Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, Angel Grove. I've got your man, Derek here. He's been beaten pretty badly and he has a laceration to his stomach, concussion, but he's alive, and in Angel Grove Hosptial. He should be discharged tomorrow, if you want to come and pick him up. He said that telportation had gotten him from Texas to Angel Grove and I believe him, we deal with the strange here." She said.

"Angel Grove, that's California right?" He replied and he went pale. Sarra nodded.

"Yes sir." She said. "He says he doesn't know how it happened, and I believe him sir." She said. She waited.

"Me and my team are coming, we'll be in Angel Grove airport by tonight, will you?" Sarra smiled. "I'll make sure you get to us." She said. She cut off the call and arranged for the cab service to pick them up she figured in four hours. It wasn't going to take them long if they had their own plane. She informed her chief that he would be expecting some big wigs outta Quantico, SSA Morgan's partners.

She smiled, and then went back and sat with the black young man who was alone and lost. She saw him wake up and she waited til he got his bearings. "Morgan?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've called your team, Hotch, he's coming with the rest." Derek winced.

"When?" He asked.

"Now." He winced again. She smiled. "Its okay." She said and he smiled and fell back asleep. Sarra smiled as she did, she felt his hand against hers and she felt his energy seeking. She kept hers blocked. "Sleep, alright?" He nodded and he did so.

Sarra closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the glass behind it. She sighed as she did so, she felt someone over shadowing her as she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes, and she smiled. "Sir." She said as the Chief came into the room.

"The SSA's are on their way Lieutenant could I have a word?" She nodded and told Morgan; "I'll be right back." She said. He nodded. They went to the stairwell near his room and she leaned against the concrete and asked, "What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"My job, sir." She said.

"And with my son?" She heard him bellow.

"Giving him a way out. Sir. He doesn't need this grief that your giving him over the Ranger crap as he's given himself over and over and I will not see that boy beaten up by something that was OUT OF HIS CONTROL!" "We both have enough grief over the one we lost, and I WILL NOT see him hurt over being something that there was no true choice over, because there was NO choice after Rita got her claws in him sir. He had to find a way to make amends, and this is something you must understand sir, He will never forgive himself, unless others do, because He is so wrought with emotional pain, over being who he was he can't...forgive himself and move on." She said.

"He is so like myself in that respect, sir, he will never feel true peace, unless others start to forgive him too." She choked back. "But if you deny him a way out, I swear, you being the Chief or not, I swear I will put a restraining order on you, or punch you out. That boy has dealt enough in pain I will NOT see him wanting to slit his wrists AGAIN! Over this mess." She said.

"I've already had to do that three times, and twice with his damn Dragon dagger which he made sharp enough to cut his own skin." "The things I had to do to stop the blood..." She muttered and Trevor Oliver looked shocked.

"I had no idea." He whispered.

"Then think on this, both Tommy and I have seen alot, him a lot more than me because he's been at this job longer. If something ever happens to him besides Rangering...and I find out? Then somethings going to get beaten to a pulp. SIR." She said.

She left him thinking in the stairwell and went back to the young man in the hospital room and found a skinny older man waiting for them. He seemed 'suit' type. "SSA Hotchner?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes." "How is he?" He asked in reply.

"Bruised, laceration, knocked unconcious, but he'll live." She said with a smile. Aaron Hotchner smiled.

"The other Agents here sir?" She asked. Hotchner smiled. "They are getting food, and making sure that Morgan will eat when he wakes up." Sarra smiled.

"I'm glad he has a team to care about him." She said with a choked voice, and she shook her head. "Sorry sir." He smiled.

"Thank you for looking after him." he said. She smiled.

"He's the easiest patient I've ever had sir." "Its' a nice change." She said.

Hotchner quirked a smile out of the corner of his mouth. "If you don't mind, I've got some sleep to catch. I'll just let Morgan know he's in good hands." he smiled.

"Alright. Thank you." She smiled.

She went in and sat at his bedside. "Morgan, Morgan, your team's here, I'll leave you in their tender care." He laughed and tried not to wince.

"Am I going to see you again?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

She smiled. "Who ever knows? Not even the Spirits themselves, Morgan." he smiled.

"Derek. Call me Derek." Sarra smiled.

"I'll just call you Profiler Boy." he laughed and winced.

She smiled. "Rest." He smiled and reached out and touched her hand.

She looked back. "Hrmm?" She asked.

He smiled. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Just...don't make a habit of it." She cautioned and he quirked a smile. He saw something and he gasped.

"What?" She asked. He smiled.

"Mystic Warrior." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Keep that a secret would you?" She asked and he smiled.

"No problem." he said and she laughed. She squeezed his hand. She smiled as she let him go. She wobbled, with how exhausted she made herself and Tommy came to her side as she started to fall over. He caught her bridal style and a young man skinny and wearing glasses and curly hair came up beside them. "SSA Spencer Reid. Can I help?" Tommy grinned. "Alright." he agreed.

She was snug against Tommy's chest and he handed Reid the keys. Reid got them in Tommy's red Ford truck one that Rocky and Adam helped him fix up, a '78 Ford. He got her inside and held her and told Reid the directions to her house. Sarra smiled as she leaned into Tommy's arms. Reid got her there and inside and then he caught a cab back.

Sarra smiled as she did, she felt his touch, and sighed as Tommy wiped the sweat and tears from her face. Sarra sighed and calmed down. "...Its alright Oliver..." She said. "Just tired." She admitted. He smiled. "Liar." He chortled.

She smiled. "Got your father to think on what crap he's been pullin'." She said and he turned from dark skin to white.

"Silver..." Sarra smiled.

He held her good hand. "Silver..." She smiled.

"There's nothin' I wouldn't do for yes." She said. He smiled.

"Likewise." He replied. She teared and he brushed her tears away.

"Oliver..I can't." She whispered.

He sighed and pulled away. "It would be totally unfair to ya Oliver, because of who we lost, I would see him, every day and I...just can't anymore." She pulled at her clothes, a little. He saw her vibrating. "Silver..." he moaned. She shook her head.

"Na, not again. Sorry Red Leader." He smiled softly.

"Someone is out there, waiting for your poor broken heart. And it isn't me." She said with tears coming to her eyes. He sighed.

"Silver..." He cajoled and she shook her head.

He then got up, and found he couldn't leave her. She looked up at him, "Oliver?" She asked. He smiled.

He came to her gathered her in his arms. He held onto her as she started to cry. "Red Leader..." She cajoled. He laughed.

"Silver." He said right back and she sighed.

He kissed her and she heaved sighs, as she tried to breathe. "Oliver..." She moaned around her mouth and his. She was shaking almost quaking with pain, loss, and fear. He smiled and let her breathe. _Second Chance _by Shinedown went off in her head as she felt her heart aching for him.

He looked at her. "Silver...there's no one no one who understands, the core of me as you do, even Kat couldn't really." She ran a hand over her face. "Big Tom..." she called him her old nickname for him.

He bent his head. "From what we've both had to survive through, Silver, you have had a link to me, I loved you from afar even after Jase died. He told me before he died, that he wanted me to help you anyway I knew how." He said. She whimpered.

"What would the others say?" "I couldn't have hurt feelin's and we know Firebird would roast my ass if she knew that this would happen..." He smiled. "Not happening. She'll deal with me, not you." He said and he defyily took her arms in his. She moaned, feeling his love for her. She sighed. Closing her eyes for a minute she felt him touch her hesitantly.

Her eyes closed, she felt him hold her and he was almost treating her like a doll. He kissed her, gently, ran calloused fingers over her weary body. She sighed as he did, and he even accepted her mechanical left arm and she nearly shuddered when he kissed her and felt his body against hers. "Tommy.." He looked at her.

She looked at him. She licked her lips. He smiled. His heartbreaking smile and she grinned. She felt his touch. He was careful as he disarmed her of her jacket and her weapons, she grinned as he kissed her. "Oliver..." She moaned. Sarra ran her hands down his clothed body, and she muttered curses as she brought away his shirt, and kissed him. He removed her shirt and bra, both grey in colour. She felt him touch her, aching for him. "Please." She moaned. He captured her skin, with his mouth and she sighed as she felt him against her body.

"Tommy..." She moaned and he smiled and kissed her lips. "I...need thee." She muttered. He smiled, as he took off the rest of her clothes. She ached against him, and felt his kisses. He got her hot and wanting. "Tommy..." She growled and took time with his clothes and smiled as she felt him naked against her skin.

He made love to her as she had her eyes open and she kissed him. "Gods..." She murmured. He smiled. She got comfortable and leaned into him after they were done, and she sighed in his arms. Her bound hair became loose. He touched it, red, and she smiled, and sank into his arms. "I love ye." She muttered. He smiled. "I know." He said. She closed her eyes. He held her and kissed her as she returned his kiss she moved and made love to him. He smiled.

She kissed his lips, went deeper, he responded in kind. She then pulled away and leaned into him as he wrapped around her body. "Move in with me?" She asked. He balked. "You sure?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "And if your father has further problems with it we could always go somewhere else." He nodded.

He ran hands down her body, and she smiled as she did, she felt his need for her. "Please." She said. He nodded.

He made love to her again and she felt safe. First time in years she felt safe again. He kissed her made her relaxed and she sank into his touch.

"Kat wants us to come to dinner. Tomorrow is that okay?" She nodded.

"Should be, sugah." She said and he smiled. She kissed him and he felt her snuggle into him and slip promtly into sleep. She felt him pull the covers over and she felt him reach for his phone and call Kat.

"Yeah, Kat, its me, Yes yes and Yes, before you ask." "Yeah finally." He chuckled. "After how long?" She heard Kat chide.

He smiled as she closed her eyes. "Too long." He admitted quietly.

"Good." She said. "Tomorrow then." She said. He nodded.

"Kat thanks for understanding." He said and she nodded. "Anytime. Red leader." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

He cut off the call and put his phone away and smiled as Sarra brought her arms around him again and accepted him and kissed his lips. He put his arms around her and the cover over the two of them and smiled as he touched her body. She felt his touch, and she accepted the kisses. She wasn't in pain anymore. "Thank you love." She murmured and he smiled.

"Welcome love." he said softly as she closed her eyes and dreamed. She just dreamed of being happy. Nothing more, just being happy. "So lover boy, what next?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm gonna go to college." He surprised her with that answer. "And?" She asked.

"Become a Palentologist, I think." "Gotta get my doctorate." Sarra smiled as she looked at him.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

"UCLA will accept my application, I think." Sarra nodded. "I've got a place in LA, of course. And I can find work." She said and he smiled. "Of course." He replied. She smiled and kissed his lips. He accepted her kiss. "Yer good m'dear." She said and he chuckled. She smirked back and leaned into his shoulder. He felt safe in her arms. Like she was there, and she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Not now." She said as she heard his thoughts and he blushed. "Silver..." he muttered. She laughed.

She kissed him, relaxed him, got some knots out of his muscled shoulders, neck and lower back. She smiled as he moaned into the pillow and she had warmed up some soothing oil and got him so relaxed; he started to snore and she smiled. "Sleep dear one." She muttered and went and had a shower and got dressed in her night gown and looked at the time and curled in with him and slept.

She smiled and closed her eyes she felt safe again in love again, and she dreamed. She opened her dreamscape and saw Jason. She whimpered as she thought she had betrayed him and with Tommy! His hazel brown eyes poured into her blue ones. "Its alright. Love." he said and she sobbed into his arms. "You aren't angry?" She asked.

"Just shouldn't have taken as long as it did." He said, amending what he was going to say. She sighed. "Jason..." She muttered and she felt his touch. He smiled. "Its alright, really, love, I understand. He's been a good shoulder for you and saved your life, and I thank him for that." She smiled. "I didn't care about you enough." He said and she shook her head.

"Ye gave me what I needed to face off me demons, lover." She said. She sighed and grinned. "I'll be fine, like you, lover. Take care, my love." She said with a smile. "Take care, my heart." he said and he kissed her.

He let her go, and she woke up in a half sweat and heard Tommy, "Take care, my heart." He murmured.

She tumbled out of bed without waking Tommy, and she gasped. _That was Jason, I know it was..then...Tommy...? What the? _She thought. _Oh Goddess..._ She went to her window and looked outside and sighed as she looked at the moon, and the stars. She gasped as she saw Orion in the sky, the warrior. She shook, and closed her eyes. She sighed. Then she heard the sheets go. He came and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his arms around her and she was realizing how cold she was.

"Dear?" he asked. She smiled. "Just some weird stuff dreams mainly lover." She said. She closed her eyes. He got her right way round so he could see her and hold her. He held her tight, and she felt his skin, and his arms his strength. He ran a hand through her hair, and she closed her eyes and licked her dry lips and accepted his kiss. "Its okay." he said.

"Truely?" She asked and he nodded. She cleared her throat and sighed and put her head against his chest. He got her into bed and lying down so that she could rest again. She did, she was completely exhausted. She felt his arms and she felt safe. She closed her eyes. She felt his arms around her. "Love...sleep." He said. She did. She felt better. She woke up later and the sun was high, and there was an empty space by her bed. She thought she had dreamed that he'd stayed the night. She shook her head. _No, I never had him. Its okay._ She thought. She opened her body and found herself a shower. She got showered and dressed in her grey and she wore a purple blouse. He heard her rattling around upstairs and he smiled as he got her roses sorted and breakfast organized and she came down and she felt in control, and then, she saw him, as he made things organized for her.

"Thanks love." She said and he smiled. He saw a tear form in her eyes. He came to her and held her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sarra smiled and dried her eyes. "Ye were gone. I thought it was a dream..." She muttered and he kissed her. "I'm here lover, I am never going far away from you ever again." He said, determination entering his eyes and she smiled. She closed her eyes and dried the tears and kissed his parted lips. She smiled as she felt his touch.

"Thank you..." She murmured and he grinned. "So, you going to face off the mighty dragon that is my father today, is he gonna make it difficult for you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"He won't 'cause I'll reprimand him, if he threatens." She said. She closed her eyes. He kissed her forhead and her lips.

She smiled and he smiled in return and he ran his hand through her red hair. She smiled as she did, she felt him as he made her relaxed. "Dinner?" She heard him ask. Sarra laughed. "Alright, tell Kat I'll be there with bells on." She said. He smiled. "Not litterally." She said. She felt him smile, and she looked at him. "O, what have ye got up yer sleeve?" She asked. He gave her a grin.

He winked at her, and gave her a grin, got her sitting down, and she smiled as she sat down, and he revealed a small package. "Big Tom..." She said.

He smiled, and got to one knee. She sat there, and looked a little shocked. "Oliver..." He smiled.

"Would you take a heart wounded soul and make him yours and help him come back to himself, he'll try and do what he can for you and your soul as well." She smiled.

"Yes." She said. She gave him her bad hand her metallic hand and he slipped it on her ring finger. "Oh, love..." She said and she curled in his arms.

He kissed her and held her. She felt safe again. "Big T..." She moaned and she felt his arms around her. He kissed her and she sighed as she kissed him. "I'm gonna have to let ye go eventually." She whispered. He smiled. She smiled. She hang her arms around his neck and shoulders and he dried her tears, and kissed her.

She kissed his lips, and went deeper. He sighed as she did. She felt his arms around her, and she smiled as she did, his hands were at her hips. "Again, Tommy?" She asked. "Don't know if I have time." He smiled. "We'll make time love." He said and she smiled as all he did was take off her pants, and underwear..."Oliver..." She muttered. He laughed.

She did the same to him and he made love to her again. He let her go and she went to work. She worked hard and avoided the Chief like the plague. She smiled as she finished shift and one of the receptionists noticed her ring on her left hand. "Sarra...did that Oliver kid finally ask?" Sarra nodded.

"About time." The girl said and smiled. "Thanks Alicia." Sarra replied.

Sarra smiled and walked out with her skin intact and she got down to her motorbike and pulled on her helmet. She drove home and she smiled as she drew up to a house filled with lights. She smiled as she got in and called out, "Tommy?"

"Kitchen!" he called and she went inside and smiled as she saw her friends there. They all cheered. She kissed Tommy as she blushed and said, "Girls." She rolled her eyes as Rocky and Adam smiled, Tanya hugged her. She felt accepted again.

"Thanks kids." She said with a smile.

She felt his hands at her waist again as she did she blushed as she remembered what they did this morning. Kat pulled out a lamb roast and gravy and vegtables and potatoes, mashed and roasted. "Good." She said.

Sarra smiled. "Looks good Kat." She preened and brought out dessert. It was a chocolate cake and a lemon meriangue pie. Sarra smiled. "My favorites, how did you know?" She asked. Kat laughed. "A little Red bird told me." She smiled. They were sitting there, on long benches around the table, ones that were soft so that couples could curl up. Sarra smiled as she saw David for the first time and she smiled. "Glad you could come, Oh, brother in law." He laughed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know how many times I had to listen to Tommy complaining that you wouldn't give him the time of day?" He asked. She laughed. They were happy finally.

The End


End file.
